Every Rose Has A Thorn: Alpha and Draco
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Jaden has come back to the Institute and has a thing for Rouge. But Bobby is in the way and he'll fight for her. Emile and Logan come bac k but for Emily the past comes back to haunt her when Stryker goes to the Institute to get Cerebro. Can Emily and Logan piece their past together? Will Jaden get Rouge from Bobby?
1. Chapter 1

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

(Emily's POV)

After helping Johnny Blaze in Europe, I looked on my cell that the news that the president was attacked a blue demon my guess that a mutant wasn't too pleased with no freedom. I wondered if this was Magneto's doing, last time we saw him together was at New York. But he's supposed to be in his plastic prison where he can't hurt humanity anymore. I followed Logan behind and looked around where the Professor told us that Alkali Lake could help us find some answers.

I blew into my hands and even though I'm dressed warmly my hands were freezing cold. Logan looked back and asked gruffly, "You okay, babe?" I said shivering with my lips blue and annoyed, "It's below thirty, we're at an abandon military compound, and my toes may need to be chopped off." Logan chuckled as he held him around my waist and said with a wolfish grin, "Come on, I'll keep ya warm." I smiled and held him tightly as I tried to keep warm as I can.

When we reached the bottom, we saw a wolf at the entrance and he kept looking at us. The wolf went inside as if he was guiding us in. I looked around and it looked like everything was blown to bits. I sighed and said annoyed, "Great, someone blew it up." Logan sighed and I said sadly as I went to hug him, "I'm sorry, baby." Logan chuckled and kissed on the top of my head as he held me tightly. I sighed and looked back wondering how Marie and the others are doing…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

My name is Jaden Rose and I'm mutant also an X-Man. My codename is Alpha because of being a top werewolf can be quite handy. I was wearing dark brown long sleeve shirt with black jeans and military combat boots. My hair is black except the tips and highlights in my hair are blonde. Plus my eyes are light blue which is on my mother's side of the family.

I came back to the Institute to teach even though I'm nineteen. I teach the students archeology like my father and my brother Cody is still at S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to make a difference in the world. Ororo and I taking the students on a field trip to the museum. I sniffed the air and went to the food court to see that Rouge, Bobby, and John were getting hassled by two major dicks.

I then intervened and said annoyed as I took the John's lighter back and tossed it back to John, "Man, I think you two are such clueless assholes I ever met." The kid who had a cigarette in his mouth said annoyed and pissed off, "I want a damn light." I said with a smartass remark a bit pissed off, "Then turn the light in your head and go find yourself a pack of matches." The guy punched my nose and I growled as I showed my yellow eyes and fangs. The kids were freaked out and everything stood still.

John waved his hand in his buddy's face and Rouge looked at me and I said as my eyes went to light blue again calmed down and my fangs went to normal teeth, "I didn't do this." I then heard Charles's voice, "No. I did." I groaned as I got up and sighed. Charles said as he came towards me, "And the next time you feel like showing off, don't."

I sighed and I knew he was right. I looked up to see that the news was on saying that the president and vice president were not harmed but they were attacked by mutants. Scott said as he looked at the Professor, "I think it's time to leave, Professor." I looked at Charles as I nodded my head and Charles said in agreement, "I think you're right." When we left and back at the Institute Charles unfroze the minds of the people in the museum.

We were discussing what happened on the news and Scott said seriously and angry, "My opinion? Magneto's behind this." Jean said concerned and seriously her sitting down with the Professor, "No. I don't think so, Scott." I said in agreement, "I'm with your girlfriend, Scott. Sure Magneto is capable doing this from his prison but for that guy it wouldn't seem right." Charles said in agreement, "Jaden is right. It would only hurt his goal for mutant prosperity."

Scott said annoyed and seriously as he sat down across from the Professor, "You mean superiority." Charles sighed and said concerned and seriously as he rolled up next to me, "You're right. If Eric had his way…" Ororo said seriously and concerned as she walked up to the Professor, "Of course, you know how the government will respond." I said seriously as I looked at the Professor, "They'll reintroduce the Registration Act." Charles said seriously as he looked at us with worry, "Or worse. The president could declare a state of emergency."

I sighed and I crossed my arms as the Professor continued, "Place every mutant in the country under arrest." Jean asked curiously and seriously as she leaned in, "Do you think the assassin was working alone?" I said as I leaned back on the couch, "Well, we'll only know if we find him before the authorities do." Charles said disappointed, "I've been trying to track him using Cerebro…but his movements are inexplicably erratic." Charles then said hopefully as I got up, "When I more exact coordinates…Storm, Jean, and Jaden, I'll need you to take the jet and try to pick him up."

I nodded and I asked concerned as the rest of the team left, "Any word from my sister?" Charles said with a grin, "She's fine. She's with someone she cares about." I smiled and said as I left, "Hope he can handle her."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Next day, I see Rouge and Bobby playing Thumb War and I hear a motorcycle coming as Bobby tried to kiss her. Rouge smiled as she got up and ran off. I went to go see where she was going and I couldn't believe who I saw.

(Emily's POV)

Logan and I came back to New York at the school. I smiled and Logan had his arm around my waist as he had his duffle bag on his right shoulder. I saw Marie smiling as she saw me. Marie then rushed towards me as said, "Emi!" I smiled as she hugged me and I hugged back. I asked as she broke the hug, "You miss me, Marie?" Marie shrugged her shoulders and said as if she didn't care, "Not really." I chuckled and I asked, "How you doing?" Marie smiled and said with a smile, "I'm okay. How are you?" Logan then asked as that blonde haired kid came up to her side, "Who's this?" Marie explained with a smile, "Oh, this is Bobby. He's my…"

Bobby then said as he looked at Logan and me, "I'm her boyfriend. Call me Iceman." Bobby shook my hand and then Logan's as Logan's hand turns to cold. I asked with my arms crossed with a smile as I looked at Marie, "Boyfriend?" Marie smiled and Logan asked as he looked at them, "So how do you guys…?" Bobby explained as he stuttered, "Well, we're still working on that." I then heard a familiar voice, "Then make a move a Bobby otherwise she'll be taken."

I looked behind them and I couldn't believe who I was seeing. It was Jaden, my little brother. Jaden said with a grin, "Hey, sis." I said with a smile as I rushed to hug my little brother, "Jaden!" Jaden laughed as did I. Logan asked as he looked at my brother and I broke the hug, "Who's this?" I explained with a smile, "Logan this is Jaden my little brother. Jaden this is…"

Jaden said with a grin as he shook hands with Logan, "Logan or Wolverine. I heard about you saving my big sister's life back at Liberty Island." Logan then said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "I'm her boyfriend as well." Jaden then crossed his arms and said as he looked at me, "You know you need to call dad about this."

I laughed and I heard another familiar voice, "Look who's come back. Just in time." I looked up to see Ororo coming down the stairs and I asked as looked up, "For what?" Ororo explained as she finally came down the stairs, "We need a baby-sitter." Logan asked with a raised eyebrow, "Baby-sitter?" I laughed and Ororo said with a smile, "Nice to see you again, Logan. Emily."

I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw Jean said as she came down, "Hi, Emily. Logan." I said with a smile, "Hi, Doc." Ororo said with a grin, "I should go and get the jet ready." Jaden said with a grin as he left with Ororo, "I'll go with ya." Bobby said with a grin, "Yeah, well, it was good to meet the two of you." I smiled and Marie said as she left with Bobby, "Bye, Emi. Logan I'll see you later." I said with a grin, "Okay." Jean explained to Logan and I, "Storm, Alpha, and I are heading to Boston. We won't be gone long."

Jean continued to explain as I felt a headache inside my head, "The Professor wants us to track down a mutant who attacked the president." I saw flashes of a fiery bird and I asked as I looked at Jean trying to hide the pain, "So it was a mutant?" Jean said with a grin as she looked at us, "You'll both be here when we get back…unless you two plan on running off again."

I sighed and Logan then held me tightly as looked down at as he said, "Well, I can probably think of a few reasons to stick around." I smiled as I leaned against him and held him. Scott asked annoyed as he came downstairs, "Find what you were looking for, Logan? Emily?" I sighed and said annoyed, "More or less." Jean laughed and said as she left, "I'll see you boys later. See you later, Emi."

I laughed as Logan rubbed my left shoulder with his thumb and I know Scott and Logan aren't on best of terms but something tells me something was wrong. Scott kissed Jean goodbye as she left and Logan asked with a grin as Jean was gone, "Aren't you gonna welcome us home?" Scott said nothing and I said as I tossed him his motorcycle keys, "Your bike needs gas." Scott said ticked off as he tossed me back the keys, "Then fill her up."

I sighed and said as I looked at Logan and Scott left, "Same old, Same old." Logan chuckled and kissed me as I kissed back. I then wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my right leg his rough hand to his waist. I broke the kiss and said quietly with a smile but not to break the embrace, "We need to see one more person." Logan sighed and said with a grin, "You're lucky you're so damn beautiful." I laughed with a smile and we went to see the Professor. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

(Emily's POV)

Logan went to smoke one of his cigars as I walked with him to see the Charles Xavier downstairs. It looks like he was using Cerebro at the time but the doors were still opened. Charles said annoyed as Logan and I walked towards him, "Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding…continue smoking that in here you'll spend the rest of your days…under the belief that you're a six year old girl."

I snickered as I tried to hold my laugh in. Logan asked with a smirk as he took the cigar out of his mouth, "You think that's funny?" I apologized with a smile as I held him, "Sorry, baby. It's a bit funny but I would never do that." Charles said with a smile as he put on the helmet, "Welcome back, Emily." I said with a smile as Logan put the cigar out with his hand, "Good to be back, Professor."

We then heard Cerebro warming up to start and Logan asked gruffly as he put the cigar away and cleared his throat, "You want us to leave?" Charles said seriously as I held onto Logan, "No. Just don't move." I saw the metal screens flew off and showed many people and felt a little sick in the stomach. Charles explained as I saw the many lights on earth, "These lights represent every living person on the planet. White lights are humans."

Charles continued to explain as the lights turned from white to red, "And these are the mutants. Through Cerebro, I'm connected to them. And they to me." I could hear their voices and looked around and Charles said with a smile, "You see, Logan? Emily? We're not as alone as you think." I said seriously and concerned as Logan held onto my waist, "We found the base at Alkali Lake. There was nothing there."

Charles explained seriously as I felt Charles was changing the subject, "The broken line represents the path…of the mutant who attacked the president. I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him." Logan asked gruffly as I looked around to find my little brother Cody, "Well, can't you just concentrate harder?" Charles then explained seriously and annoyed as I felt another headache on my mind, "If I wanted to kill him, yes."

I then saw a flash of the fiery bird clashing with a purple fiery dragon with different shades of green and blue. Charles said quietly as the flash stopped, "There. Looks like he's finally stopped running." Cerebro zoomed in on what looked like a devil praying in German as I said as I looked at his cross, "He's reading a prayer from the holy bible."

Cerebro stopped functioning as Charles closed his eyes and mind. As Charles took off the helmet Logan said seriously and gruffly, "I need you to read my mind again." Charles sighed and said seriously with concern as he turned around to look at us, "Logan…I'm afraid the results will be the same as before." I said seriously agreeing with Logan, "We had a deal, Charles."

Charles explained sadly with concern as he looked at Logan and me, "The mind is not a box…that can simply unlocked and opened. It's a beehive with a million different compartments." I said annoyed and a bit pissed off, "Spare us the lecture." Charles said right to the point as he looked at Logan, "I have no doubt that your amnesia, your adamantium skeleton, the claws…are all somehow connected."

I asked seriously and concerned, "What about me?" Charles looked at me and sighed as he explained sadly, "Emily your memories are like puzzle pieces. I have tried to connect them but…" I scoffed and said annoyed and not surprised, "There's always a but isn't there…?" Charles continued to explain sadly, "Logan, Emily…sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself." I sighed as Logan held the left side of my waist and Charles said as he promised, "I promise you two we'll talk again when I return."

Charles then said as he remembered something as he left, "Oh. If you will be kind enough to watch over the children tonight…Scott and I are going to visit an old friend." I sighed as Logan put the cigar back in his mouth. I snapped my fingers with my left hand to make a small fire as a lighter. Logan then put the cigar near the flame as he puffed and the fire disappeared after I put it out.

I asked worried as I looked at him, "What now?" Logan looked at me and grinned. Logan then took a last whiff of the cigar and put it out with his hand again as it healed again. Logan then kissed me as I moaned softly when I kissed back. Logan said gruffly in between the kiss, "Time to finish what we started." I broke the kiss as we then headed upstairs and closed the door behind us to Logan's bedroom. Logan kissed me fiercely as I parted my lips and gripped his black leather jacket.

Logan then pinned on his bed as I moaned softly and felt his rough hands on my waist. I then took off his jacket as I felt his teeth on my neck and gasped softly as he bit it. I moaned softly as I felt his hands lifting my shirt and started to make out with him. Logan chuckled huskily as he made out with me and removed my bra. I then felt his tongue on my left breast as I felt his hand massaged the other one…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Jaden's POV)

I flew in the jet with Jean and Storm waiting on the Professor with the coordinates. I thought of Rouge and I knew she could touch me without hurting me. But she went for Bobby and I thought maybe I defend her she could maybe forget Bobby and think of me. I heard the Professor on the intercom, "I'm sending the coordinates…of where the mutant seems to have settled for now. Soon as you find him, bring him back to the mansion."

I sighed and said with a smirk, "Let's hope he cooperates." Charles said on the intercom as Storm and Jean headed for Boston, "Yes. For his sake. Good luck." I sighed and leaned back on the chair and Jean asked as we flew towards England, "Anything on your mind, Jaden?" I chuckled and asked with a grin, "Did you already read it?" Jean laughed and Ororo asked in concern, "It's Rouge isn't it…?" I sighed and said annoyed and sadly as I looked at my skin, "She can't even hurt me yet she wants what's untouchable."

Jean sighed and asked concerned as I looked outside, "Are you going to tell her…?" I sighed and said as I ruffled my hair up a bit, "I don't know. Thinking of it though…" We then landed and when we got off it seems the guy was living in a church. I said as I saw the signs, "An abandon church…looks like the guy was looking for sanctuary." Storm opened the doors with her weather abilities and I could hear the doves flapping inside of the church.

We all walked in as we looked around looking for this mutant. Jean said as she looked around the church, "These are the coordinates." I sniffed for his scent and I could smell him as I said as I looked around, "He's here alright. His scent is all over the place." I then hear the mutant speaking in German as I heard a wind like sound. I chuckled as I said with a smirk, "He's a teleporter." Jean said as she tried to locate him with her telepathy, "Must be why the Professor had trouble looking onto him."

I remember my German as I spoke in German, "Wir sind nicht hier, um dich zu verletzen!" I heard more of this guy teleporting as I sniffed the air as Ororo said looking around, "We just wanna talk!" I sighed as I asked Ororo with a grin, "Are you bored yet?" Ororo said as he eyes turned completely white, "Oh, yeah." I asked in German as I looked up with a smirk, "Sicher, Sie wollen nicht runterkommen?" Ororo then summoned her lightening as it aimed at the pillar. We then heard screaming as the mutant fell.

Jean caught him using her telekinesis as he breathed heavily and said with a grin, "Nice catch." I walked towards him as Ororo asked as she walked towards him as well, "You have him?" Jean said seriously as she held him with her power, "He's not going anywhere. Are you?" Jean turned him around and the mutant pleaded, "Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to harm anyone."

I asked with my arms crossed with a smirk, "Now why would people have gotten that impression?" I can tell this guy was frightened as hell and Ororo asked as he looked at her, "What's your name?" The mutant introduced himself scared with his German accent, "Wagner. Kurt Wagner." We took him into his room and I saw posters of him being in the circus and that he had markings on his body.

Kurt explained sadly as he was laying down for Jean to heal him with medicine, "There was so much shooting…such fear…and then there was only pain. I could see it all happening…but I couldn't stop myself." Telepathy I thought. Or maybe an illusion as Kurt continued to explained, "It was like a bad dream." Kurt then pointed at a statue of Jesus hanging on his cross as he said, "Perhaps He is testing me."

Ororo then asked hopefully for some answers, "And before you were in the White House…what do you remember?" Kurt said honestly as he looked at us, "Nothing. I was here." I sighed and tried to think this one out and I looked at Jean maybe he could read his mind, "Jean." I noticed Jean was hesitant using her telepathy and said seriously, "I'd rather get him back to the Professor." Kurt asked worried, "The Professor?" I said with a grin, "Don't worry he's a good man."

Ororo noticed the markings on his body and asked as she felt them, "Did you do these yourself?" Kurt said quietly with honesty, "Yes." Kurt then turned his back and I noticed a small burned circle and Jean asked, "And what about this?" Kurt then touched the burned mark and I took a closer look at it. I then realized what that mark was and my eyes turned to yellow out of anger. Jean asked worried and curiously, "Jaden? What is it?"

I sighed and said angrily as my claws grew, "I've seen that mark. My sister had that kind of mark when she was ten years old. I only know one bastard who would do this…but looks like he's back." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Sorry this took so long was because I had college so education first before pleasure. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

(Logan's POV)

We were both asleep as I held Emily's naked body next to mine as I had one of those nightmares again. I could see my tags…and thoughts going through my mind. _I need you to read my mind again_…_I'm afraid the results will be the same as before_…_He'll be indestructible_…_His entire skeleton_…_Adamantium_…_Sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself_…_Wolverine_…_No memory_. _He'll have no memory_. I could see myself running with a kid running behind me as I opened the door.

I woke up as I breathed heavily and I looked down to see Emi was sleeping with her arms around me. I slowly pulled her arms off and got dressed in white working tank top and blue jeans. I hear her stirring as she asked sleepily, "Logan…? You up…?" I sighed and said before I kissed her briefly, "Get dressed and we'll have a beer."

(Emily's POV)

I stretched and got up. I put on a bra and a light blue tank top with jean shorts as I walked with Logan. I said with a seductive smile as I held him, "You are so damn good at what you do." Logan chuckled and said with a smirk as he held me against the wall, "Well we could go back in bed and I give ya another lesson." I laughed with a smile as I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I said with a smile as I broke the kiss but with our noses barely touching each other, "You are really are addictive you know that."

We then heard a kid asking "Can't sleep?" We broke the embraced and I asked curiously, "How can you tell?" The boy with the glasses answered as he flicked the TV channels with his eyes, "'Cause you're awake." Logan asked gruffly as he rubbed my right arm with his right hand, "Right. How about you?" The kid said in a dead pan tone, "I don't sleep."

Logan and I looked around and found the kitchen. I looked to find Bobby in the kitchen eating ice cream and looked like he was caught red handed. Bobby said as he put the spoon down, "Hey." I said with a smile, "Hey." Logan asked gruffly as we walked into the kitchen, "Doesn't anybody sleep around here?"

Bobby said as he continued to eat the ice cream, "Apparently not." Logan looked in the fridge as he asked, "Got any beer?" Bobby chuckled and said as he ate a spoonful of ice cream, "This is a school." I asked with a smile as I looked at the cabinet on the left, "So that's a "no"?" Bobby nodded his head and said as he got curious, "Yeah, that's a "no"."

I asked as I pointed at a cabinet, "Is that my brother's soda?" Bobby said curiously, "Yeah, but he doesn't let us near it." I smiled as I got on my tiptoes and grabbed two bottles of the so called soda. I peeled the stick off to reveal a label of beer. I chuckled and said with a smile as I tossed a bottle to Logan, "Here ya go babe." Logan caught the bottle and Bobby asked confused, "How did you know it was beer?" I said with a smile, "My brother Jaden looked more mature than me when getting the beer. So he makes soda stickers to fool dad he was buying soda instead of beer."

We both looked at our beers and handed to Bobby. The blonde blew on them and handed back to us. Logan and I opened our caps and I said with a smile and clank his beer against mine, "Cheers." Logan chuckled and he and I sat down across from Bobby as I said with a smile, "Thanks." Bobby said with a smile, "No problem." Logan asked gruffly as he drank some of the beer, "How long you been here?"

Bobby answered as he closed the lid on the ice cream container, "Couple years." I asked surprised and curiously, "And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?" Bobby explained as he dropped the spoon on the table, "Actually, my parents think this is a prep school." I sighed and said sadly, "Oh, I see." Bobby's parents don't know that their own son is a mutant. Logan said gruffly as I took a swig of my beer, "I suppose lots of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses…"

Bobby said with a raised eyebrow, "Jets." I chuckled and asked with a grin, "So you and Marie, huh?" Bobby said as he played with the spoon, "Yeah." I raised my left eyebrow and crossed my arms as he explained, "It's not what you think. I'd like it to be, but it's just…" I asked annoyed and a bit mad as I stared at him, "Just what, Iceman?"

Bobby sadly explained as I could tell he wanted to be near her, "It's just that it's not easy…when you wanna be closer to someone…but you can't." I sighed and Bobby then said what surprised me, "But she can touch your brother." Logan asked curiously and gruffly with a raised eyebrow, "How?" I explained as I could remember, "Jaden has hardened skin like diamond nothing can get in him not even needles or absorption and since Marie absorbs memories and mutant powers through skin contact…"

Logan figured it out and said gruffly, "She can't absorb his powers." I asked curiously and concerned, "Has my brother in anyway…?" Bobby said a bit jealous and a bit mad, "Yes. When she touched him and nothing happened she was happy." I smiled slightly and asked concerned, "Does he know you and Marie are…?" Bobby said mad as he gripped his spoon, "Yes and it pisses me off." I said with a small smile, "I think my brother is feeling same way about you and Marie."

Bobby went to the kitchen sink as he threw his spoon in it. I said quietly and sadly as Bobby walked away, "I'm sorry." I sighed and rested both my hands on my face and said under my breath, "Some pep talker I am." Logan rubbed my upper back and said with a grin, "Well you did set up a complicated love triangle." I laughed and as I lifted my head to look at him. Logan asked concerned as he looked at me, "What about you?"

I sighed and said as I cuddled up close to him, "After the Liberty Island incident, I keep getting headaches and flashes of images." Logan asked curiously and concerned, "And that power in you?" I sighed and said scared, "I think it's struggling to get free." My body was shaking and said gruffly as he held my held to look at him, "Look at me Emi." I looked at Logan as he said gruffly and honestly, "I'll never let anything happened to ya." I kissed Logan and held onto him as if I was gonna lose him forever. I gasped as I sensed people who weren't students and I said quietly and cautiously, "Logan, we got company." A man came into the kitchen with a gun and Logan and I fought him off until I heard a painful scream and fell onto the ground seeing the images in my head.

The fiery bird and ferrous dragon fighting on and on as it flashed into my mind. The scream stopped and Logan finished him off and picked me up as he asked, "You okay, babe?" I nodded my head and got up. We went out of the kitchen and one of the guys had Bobby. I slowly went up from behind him and knocked him out with my telepathy one by one. Logan said gruffly, "I'll handle this. You find the kids and get them out of here." Bobby looked at me and asked confused and scared, "What am I suppose to do?"

I said quietly as I left, "Improvise." I went to check on the kids and I heard other coming. I looked to see a guy carrying a little girl and I said concerned and quietly, "This way." I saw the kid with glasses on the floor and picked him up. I lead the kids to where the door was hidden behind the wall and the guy who was carrying the girl hit the wall and it opened. All of the kids went in and I said as I handed the guy to the kid with glasses, "Hey. Take him. He's stunned."

The guy said seriously and concerned, "I can help you." I said seriously as I left, "Help them. Take them to the Luna Mansion and tell them Emily sent you." I hid behind the wall and took out solider with my martial arts and said under my breath, "Here I thought things couldn't get worse." But I was wrong and I hoped Marie and the others are okay. I went downstairs and the soldiers were cornering them as I put up a telekitic shield as the darts were being repelled.

I yelled out of pain as I felt jabbed me with a rifle behind my back and fell down to the first floor. I then heard an angry yell and metallic sound as I looked up to see Logan picking me up and asked gruffly, "You okay?" I looked back to check on Marie and the others to see if they were okay and they were as I said in pain and rubbing my back, "I've been in worse scenarios."

Logan kicked down the door and a helicopter blocked our path and I said as I looked Logan and the others, "This way." Bobby opened the wall door as he said, "This is it." Marie and the other blonde kid went in and I sighed with a frown and pulled down the door as Marie exclaimed with worry, "Emily!" Logan unsheathed his Adamantium claws and I made fire around my hands as I yelled in anger, "You wanna shoot us? Shoot us!"

I then heard a man's voice yelling, "Don't shoot them!" I was shocked to hear this as the man said calmly and walked behind the soldiers, "Not yet." I couldn't see his face and he asked surprised, "Wolverine? Project Aura?" When I heard what he asked, I was frightened as he said with a calming tone, "Well, I must admit, this is certainly the last place…I'd expect to find you two."

I couldn't move and it felt my heart could stop at anytime as he asked, "How long has it been? Fifteen years?" I can tell as he looked at me and said, "Project Aura…you look so much like your mother." The guy then looked at Logan and said calmly, "You haven't changed one bit." The guy said as he came to the light with a creepy grin, "Me, on the other hand—nature." I trembled a bit and realized it was William Stryker.

(Rouge's POV)

I couldn't leave my friends behind as I yelled in concern and worry, "Wait! Wait! You guys, we gotta do something. They're gonna kill them." John said as he looked at me, "They can handle themselves. Let's go." I looked at Bobby and yelled worried, "Bobby!" Bobby looked at as I said pleading, "Please." Bobby sighed and I hoped he was going to help.

(Emily's POV)

Stryker said in amusement as he looked at Logan and me, "I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals-even animals as unique as yourselves." Logan asked gruffly as he put himself in front of me, "Who are you?" Stryker chuckled softly and asked with a smirk, "Don't you remember?" Stryker then looked at me and asked as he continues to smirk, "Why don't you ask Project Aura? She remembers me, don't you?"

Before Logan could ask, a wall of ice was forming Logan yelled frustrated as he touched the wall, "No! No!" I was shaken up and I then gasped as I heard Marie, "Emily, Logan, come on. Let's go." I turned to look at Bobby and Marie and Bobby said seriously, "Logan. Emily." Logan gruffly as looked back at us, "Go! I'll be fine." I then rested my hand on his and I said worried and concerned, "But they won't." Logan looked at me and I pulled him to the wall door as he closed it behind us.

Bobby lead us to the garage and I said as he looked at the cars, "We need something fast." Logan looked at the blue sports car as the other blonde kid said as he opened the door, "I'm driving." Logan put him in the backseat and said gruffly as I went to the passenger door, "Hey. Maybe next time." Bobby said as we sat down, "This is Cyclops's car."

Logan asked with a smirk as he unsheathed one of his Adamantium claws to hijack, "Oh, yeah?" Logan started the car and we headed out of the garage. I rubbed my head as I looked out the window as the blonde kid asked, "What the hell was that back there?" I said softly and frightened, "Stryker. His name is Stryker." Marie asked curiously as she looked at me as did Logan, "Who is he?" I said quietly as I looked out the window, "A lifetime ago…buried in the past."

Marie dropped the necklace I gave her before I left with Logan as she said with a small smile, "Here. This is yours." Everyone was quite for a while and didn't say anything. The blonde said as he got up and said, "I don't like uncomfortable silences." The blonde turned on the radio and it was a boy band pop song. I pushed him back and turned off the radio as I asked annoyed, "What's the matter with you?" I then looked at it when something came out and Marie said curiously, "I don't think that's the CD player."

I took it and I opened it and looked like a cell phone. Logan said gruffly as he looked at the other, "Sit back." The blonde asked as lay back, "Where we going?" I explained as Logan drove, "Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way. My uncle Tulio will let us stay over there." Logan said as he drove fast, "Good." Logan looked at me and I knew I was gonna have to talk with him sooner or later, once we get to Boston. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
